Just By Being You
by deathraptor22
Summary: A spur-of-the-moment dancing lesson changes life for Dean and Cas forever. Oneshot. My first ever Destiel fic.


**Just By Being You**

**Disclaimer: I not own **_Supernatural _**, "Just By Being You," by Steel Magnolias, or any other songs mentioned in the story. **

**AN: Hello, and welcome, to my first ever fic with a Dean/Cas pairing. The song Cas mention is called the 'The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia' by Reba McEntire. It's not that important to the plot, but since it's the only song not mentioned by name, I thought I should say something. Okay, on with the story then! Hope you guys like it. Please R and R. **

"Aaah!" Dean screamed, fiddling with the radio, "Isn't there a half-way decent station anywhere within singal range?"

"Actually Dean, I found a few of those songs rather interesting," Castiel spoke up, watching Dean work with the radio with a look of curiously.

The two were alone in the stacks of the bunker, with nothing to do, and while exploring they found this transistors radio Dean forgot he had, and the hunter had started to search for something to listen to. So far he came across a pop station, a hip-hop station, two country music channels and even a contemporary gospel station. In short, nothing Dean was interested in.

"Yeah, 'interesting,'" Dean said, looking at the angel, "That's a good word for it."

"Although I did find the song where the woman kills her sister-in-law and the sister-in-law's lover and lets her brother get executed for the crime a bit disturbing," Cas continued, "Though that one was also a bit confusing. While tragic, I don't see how that would cause the entire state of Georgia to black out. And why would you confess to murder in a song? Wasn't she worried about getting caught? Unless she had some sort of metal disorder. I suppose she could be a psychopath..."

"Cas," Dean cut him off, "I don't think she really did that, it was just a made-up story that some songwriter came up with. And the part about it being the 'night the lights went out in Georgia' is just a way of saying how awful what happened was. A metaphor or a hyperbole, or whatever they call those things."

"Mmm," Castiel mused, letting the information sink in.

Dean turned his attention back to radio, then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, Cas," He said, looking back up at him, "You don't really know a lot about music, do you?"

"Just songs I've heard while riding with you and Sam," The angel replied.

"Really?" Dean replied stepickly. The guy was over a billion years old, he had to have some other exposure to the musical arts at some point. "Not ever? Not in a couple of meilium?"

Seeing Dean's point, Castiel thought back."No. Well, in passing I've heard songs, but I never really listened to them closely enough to appreciate them. Not until I had to go places with you at least."

Dean chuckled. "An angel to who doesn't know anything about music."

"I find that slightly racist, Dean," Cas replied.

"Sorry," Dean said, still chuckling. Then he sat the radio on some country station that was coming in clear.

"I thought you hated this kind of music," Cas said, confused.

"I do," Dean admitted, "But you've never heard it before, and you need to hear some crappy music to decide if you think it's crappy for yourself."

They spent the next hour on the station. Dean watched Castiel's reaction to every song, thinking way too much on the lyrics, nodding in agreement with some of them, frowning in sorrow with others, even tapping his foot a little, and looking rather disconcerted at the lyrics to "Cupid's Got A Shotgun," and commenting the Miss. Underwood had no clue what she was talking about. Dean however loved the ending to that song, especially Castiel's reaction to it, that surprised look at on his face, both were just too funny. And then another thought occurred to him as he watched Cas' foot tap along to the next song that came on. "Hey, Cas?"

The angel's full attention went to Dean. "Yes?"

" I just realized, not having any experience music-wise, probably means you don't have any experience dancing either, do you?" Dean said.

"I don't," Cas admitted.

Dean face broke out in a mischievous smirk. "Well, then," He said, jumping off the table he had been sitting on, "Maybe I need to teach you." He gently took Cas at the elbows and lead him out into the middle of the room.

"Dean," Cas said, clearly apprehensive, but not resisting, "I'm not sure this is the best idea."

"Oh, come on," Dean urged casually, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Cas didn't say anything for moment the relented. "Alright."

"Now," Dean began, taking note of the slow melody coming on the radio, "I take your right hand like this," He intertwined his own fingers with Castiel's, holding their hands close to their body."And my other arm goes here." He wrapped his free arm around Cas' narrow abdomen, causing the angel to startle a bit. "It's alright," Dean reassured his friend, "Now you do the same with me."

Cas complied, slipping his arm behind Dean before finely resting his hand above the hunter's belt, just as the lyrics started.

_Let's run away, where nothing stands between me and you._

"And now?" Cas asked, a little more at ease.

"Now,'" Dean said, spinning himself and his dance partner around in a circle, "We just do this."

_Let's find a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth._

"This type of dancing is very simple," Cas observed, "I like it."

_And call it a home_

_Where there is no right and there's no wrong_

_And we can be all alone._

"Glad to here," Dean said, pulling Cas in a little closer.

_And I take off my Halo, if you take off your wings_

_You don't have to do invincible 'cause I sure ain't not saint_

_You'll always be my angel no matter what you do_

_'Cause you take me to Heaven, just by being you._

For some reason, the made Dean look at Castiel. He already was, but something about those last few lines made his eyes concentrate fully on the angel in his arms. He wasn't sure why, maybe because...really that could describe the two of them. Dean was by no means a saint, a fact he really should remember the next time Cas screwed up and Dean was about ready to rip him a new one. But still, even when he was about ready to ripe the guy's head off...Cas was still his angel , no matter what he did.

"Dean?" Cas said, breaking his train of thought, "Are you alright?"

_Tell me a secret_

_Tell me things that no one else should know._

"What?" Dean said, snapping out of it, "Yeah, I'm fine." That caused Dean to make eye contact and suddenly he couldn't tear himself away from Cas' intense, ocean blue eyes.

_Even in your weakness_

_Baby drop your guard, just let it go._

Likewise, Castiel was lost in Dean's jade-colored orbs. He always thought they were beautiful, like someone had stolen budding grass, and leaves and all the good things in the world that color and concentrated them and put them in his eyes. The first time he had ever met Dean- well, the first time on Earth, with the battle ranging when he pulled Dean out of Hell he hadn't gotten a really good look at him- his eyes were the first thing he noticed. Well, that his stubborn unbelief even where there was an angel right in front of him and the hunter's stead fast belief that he didn't deserve to be saved, a notion, that to the day Cas didn't understand. Why couldn't Dean see that he deserved good things to happen to him? Couldn't Dean understand that Cas would dive into Hell again for him if he had to? That he would do it over and over again. Because he loved Dean. Because he was _in love_ with Dean. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he realized it, but he had been harboring this secret for years. As an angel emotions were alien thing to him, which made them hard to express, especially one was arguably the most complicated one of them all, and it was never really a good time. There was always some sort calamity, or they were at each other's throats, or they were separated by their own problems or some combination of all these things. Besides, Dean didn't feel the same way, did he?

_Until everything' s exposed_

_And you don't have to feel ashamed._

_Baby just say my name (ohh)_

Dean pulled Cas closer. They had been locked together pretty tightly before, but now there was absolutely no space between them as they spun in prefect unison. Having his angel so close made Dean feel good. Like nothing could come between them. Like nothing could tear them apart, nothing could take them from each other. Like nothing ever would again.

_And I'll take off my Halo, if you take off your wings._

_You don't have to be invincible 'cause I sure ain't no saint._

_You'll always be my angel, no matter what you do_

_Cause you take me to Heaven, just by being you._

As Dean drew him closer, Cas could feel a thumbing in his chest. Something about this whole situation sired something inside him. Yet at the same time he...comfortable, safe, happy. Not really thinking, he rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

_When I see you standing there_

_You know it all becomes so clear._

Dean jerked his neck a bit in surprise at the newfound weight on his right shoulder. His eyes moved in the direction and saw Cas' head lying against his shoulder, the angel's eyes partly closed, looking rather blissful.

"Uh, Cas," Dean began, disconcerted, "What are you doing?"

The angel snapped back to reality and jutted up from Dean's shoulder saying, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Now Dean felt a little bad. "It's alright," He said, "You can put your head there if you want to."

Instead of going back on Dean's shoulder Cas only lowered it so their heads were right next to each other, so close you couldn't slide a piece of tissue paper between them.

_The way you look, the way you talk,_

_I need the way you lift me up_

Once again not thinking, or maybe in his subconscious he was, Castiel whispered softly in Dean's ear, "I love you."

Dean pulled back, surprised, pulled back, and said, "What?"

_This will never feel complete_

_Until there's nothing in between_

Now he'd done it. He'd gone and said it out loud and there was no taking it back. He might as well come out with it. "I love you," Castiel repeated, much more firmly, " I love you, Dean Winchester. I have for a while now, and I'll never stop loving you, even after you're dead for good, even after _I'm _ dead for good if there's any form of consciousness left!"

Dean just stared at him, stunned. Cas felt his heart sink.

"I should have know you didn't feel the same," Castiel said, breaking away from Dean fully, resigned to the fact that not only did Dean not love him back, he had probably just torpedoed their friendship with his declaration of love for the hunter. "I'll leave. I'm sor-" At the moment Dean lunged at him silencing by placing his own lips firmly on Cas'.

_And we have broke down every wall_

Startled, Castiel struggled to get away from Dean for a moment, but then remembered he wanted this to happen, and eased his body and returned Dean's kiss.

_Baby baby baby baby let's just fall._

The kiss was soft, yet at the same time, fierce and full of passion and years of pent-up feelings coming from the both of them. Neither of them wanted it to end, which might be why it seemed to last forever. A brilliant, perfect forever. But eventually they had to come up for air, and let what just happened sink in.

_And I'll take off my Halo_

_Yeah, and I'll take off my wings_

"How long?" Castiel was the first to ask.

"I'm not sure," Dean admitted, " I mean, I've had moment-an increasing number of moments over time, where I've had these feelings and these thought about you that were-somewhat out of normal for just a friend, but I didn't really put it all together until just now when you said you loved me. "

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Cas asked.

"Why didn't _you?" _ Dean replied.

"Why didn't I-"Cas began, then paused, then began again, "I don't know if you noticed, the situations we've been finding ourselves in don't leave a lot of room love declarations, pulse I've never really been good with emotions..."

The angel was cut off by Dean laughing.

"And just what is so funny?" Cas demanded, truly, sincerely having no idea what about this situation was humorous.

"Would you look at the two of us?" Dean responded, "A couple of mal-adjusted idiots who just happen to be in love with each other, and neither of us has a clue."

_You don't have to be invincible 'cause I sure ain't no saint._

Dean caressed Cas' cheek, smiling. "We so deserve each other."

_You'll always be my angel, no matter what you do_

_Cause you take me to Heaven_

_Just by being you._

Then Dean kissed Cas again. It was much softer, case even, but it was still perfect. "You know," Dean said, looking at his friend and soon-to-be lover, "I think I like this kind of music after all."

_Ohh you take me to Heaven_

_Just by being you._

"So," Castiel said, "What now?"

"Well, um..."Dean began, paused then started again, "You know, that actually is a really good question. What _do _we do now?"

_Let's run away_

_Let's run away._

There was moment of silence then Cas' said, "You, know, that's actually a bad idea."

"What isn't?" Dean asked.

"Running away," Cas elaborated.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms back around Cas' waist. "Any idea where you want to run away to?"

"Somewhere with a justice of the peace?" Cas suggested innocently.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "You really have been holding this torch for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes," Cas replied.

"Well, we might not be ready for marriage just yet," Dean said, taking Cas' wrist and moving the angel's arms towards him, "But I can think of some other thinks I'd like to teach you."

As Dean lead a very egger Castiel away, he had a feeling _definitely _ liked country music.


End file.
